warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistakes in the Warriors Series
|align=center}} Archives - [1] [2] This doesn't make sense... Lionblaze says "It happened before we were born" when talking to Cinderheart about Hollyleaf killing Ashfur. Page 191 When I read this in the book, it seemed more like he meant the thing between Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Brambleclaw...like in Twilight/Sunset. Cinderblaze12 04:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Review of Mistakes - Into the Wild Since I don't agree that a number of things are real mistakes, I'm going to bring them up for discussion one by one here, and see what comes of it. I'm going to start with Into the Wild and go from there. Lionheart is called Graypaw's apprentice. : I pulled this one already, because it wasn't cited. If someone couldn't bother to reference it properly, it shouldn't be on the list. If you find the reference, feel free to put it back in. The Thunderpath is mistakenly called a road. : In my opinion this is arguably not an error. It's in the narration, and not associated with the thoughts of any character. Given that this is the first book, and readers are not yet to the point where the clan cat vernacular is second nature, couldn't this actually be intentional on the part of the writer? Firepaw is called Rusty after receiving his apprentice name. : Why is this an error? The story has only just transitioned his name to Firepaw. Why shouldn't there be a bit of overlap in the two names to accustom the reader to the change? How is this verified as an error, and not something intentionally done by the author to ensure that everyone follows the name change smoothly? Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. : How do we know this isn't Graypaw being mistaken, rather than the authors? Tigerclaw is mentioned to have a "VEE" shape nick in his ear when it should have been "V". : Another uncited one. Cite it and you can put it back in. 14:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Good points, but I think we should leave in what Graypaw said. He'd been born and raised in the Clan, wouldn't he know that what he said had no credence to it? No leader in the series has had a deputy's kit as an apprentice as far as I remember. Fact of the matter is, it seems leaders don't usually take apprentices at all. 21:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : But couldn't Graypaw's comment be rooted in insecurity? Making excuses for why Bluestar, who didn't have an apprentice, passed on training him? People say things that are wrong about the society they grew up in all the time. Couldn't it be like a kid claiming that "the teacher hates me" as an excuse for their own bad grades rather than considering it might be an issue of performance? We also have to consider another fact: How many deputies have had kits since the books started? I can't personally think of any in the "core" clans. Frostfur and Runningwind, at least, where prior to Bluestar becoming leader. And we simply don't have the information we need to prove this as an error that comes from the authors, rather than an error (or an excuse for being passed on) made by Graypaw. 21:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The Cats of the Clans Tawnypelt is suppose to be tortoiseshell and white and Hollyleaf's eyes are blue No, Tawnypelt is totishell and Hollyleaf has green eyes. Dark River On page 130 of Dark River, it says, "She careered into Mousepaw, sending him tumbling down onto the pebbly shore." While it should have said "She careened into Mousepaw, sending him tumbling down onto the pebbly shore." Emberstarfireclan I believe that either careened or careered could be used. So in my opinion, I don't think this should be listed in the article.Kittykat4646 10:03, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Mosskit I found the pages in Secrets of the Clans Mosskit is called a tom. pgs. 77 and 78. - Frogpath `sa Incorrect Grammer in The Darkest Hour Near the bottom of page 237, shortly after Tigerstar's death, it says, "'I can't believe what I've just seen' the WindClan leader. ''''Nine lives gone--just like that.'" It should say "...the WindClan leader '''said," or "meowed" or "rasped." should I add that? 16:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The last hope...Mosskit? Mosskit is first called a she-cat , then over and over called a tom. In secrets of the clans, it says Mosskit was a tom, but in Blustar's Prophecy, reported multiple times as a she-cat. Anyone confused? Yup. But I think Mosskit is a she-cat... 00:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC)FIRESTARLOVERFOREVER Kestrelflight In Sign of the Moon Kestrelflight was called Kestrelwing. It was on page 182. I don't really know how to add the citation so can someone do it? Thanks :) 18:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sharptooth The series takes place in England, but Sharptooth, a mountain lion, appears in Moonrise. Mountain lions are solely Western Hemisphere creatures. May I add this? }} 16:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Erins just mentioned that the olf forest was based on a forest in England, but when they moved to the lake they didn't base it off of anywhere specific, so it could of been anywhere | |☛Duckspl Category:Signatures|☛Duckspl }} 17:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's a mistake. Did you ever think of the fact they might not have known that when they created Sharpclaw? Anyways, Duck's right. The forest was //based// off of a Forest in England, nothing more. The forest was based on a place in England. It doesn't mean it was in England. The forest could be set in the Western Hemisphere. --Kittykat4646 00:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 From what I know, Erin Hunter had said herself that she BASED the forest off one in England. Honestly, I think every author should have the right to tweak little things having to do with... well... anything if they are writing a fantasy novel like this one. (Random editor w/o account) A error in BP I don't think, when snowfur said "They have another think coming!" it was a typo, see 'They have a/had/ or will have another think coming is a term used back in WW2, it means like, they have to rethink something. It might be what the Erins were using. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 00:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) As far as we know, it was an error. It depends upon the context of when it was said.. I'll take a peak later and see if that might be what it was. Green eyed Graystripe? I was reading the Forgotten Warrior today and I can't find the page, but I think it says that Graystripe has green eyes when Sol arrives. I may have been confusing it with when it said "Firestar shouldered his way forward and halted in front of Sol, looking him up and down with suspicion in his green eyes". Kittykat4646 00:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 If you can cite it, and your sure it's Graystripe, add it in. Skt Spoilers... 00:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like Firestar... }} 00:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I think it was probably Firestar's green eyes...--Kittykat4646 00:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Yup, those are Firestar's eyes. -- 00:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC)